


Mistaken Identity

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Touching, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Ties, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, i am actual trash, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza is so used to being strong and dependent, she loves being submissive during sex.</p><p>Mirajane is so kind and friendly, she loves being dominant when no one can see her.</p><p>A perfect pair, really.</p><p> </p><p>Lesbian smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Don't look at me.
> 
> It was so hard to write this and I have no idea why... the stingue smut I wrote earlier was easier, which is stupid because I'm a girl. I should have a better idea of how the female anatomy works, but... yeah. Not the case.  
> So this isn't very good but I feel like their isn't much yuri love in this fandom, and I love these dorks together! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters etc, they belong to Hiro Mashima and his work, Fairy Tail.

Mira slid her tongue slowly over  Erza's bottom lip, and the red head accepted the lewd feeling with an indignant shudder. She did not ask for more, or fight back; she knew that  Mirajane  would give her what she needed when the time was right, when both of their desperation and hunger and  _ need  _ became too much to bare, and she had to relent.

 

The rope which bounded her was thin and loosely tied. It was not the bondage itself that made Erza dizzy with arousal- her strength made it so that not much could hold her back or restrain her for long- but the feeling of helplessness. She was always the reliable one, the person who had to make the sacrifices, who had to stand up tall and defend those who had already fallen. Lowering her defences and allowing herself to be taken was so exhilarating for the requip mage. It supplied a release of the stress and energy she usually used to fuel her missions, and she looked forward to the days when she could be truly submissive again.

She gazed up into the tantalizing zaffre eyes she had become so fond of and smiled slightly. Mirajane curled her lip, her eyebrows drawn together in a displeased frown. Thin fingers, delicate but strong, twined themselves into scarlet hair and tugged hard. 

"What do you have to smile about in a situation such as this?" She asked curtly, bending down and whispering her words dangerously in Erza's ear.

"I was not thinking anything untoward, Mistress." Erza responded apologetically, grimacing at the delicious pain streaking down her spine.

"No? Then tell me, what exactly were you thinking about?" She sneered.

"Only about how much I love being this way with you, Mistress."

"Is that so? Of course you love this!" Mira's grip on Erza's hair became tighter, and Erza began panting to help ease the pain. It was cruel and more than a little uncomfortable, but equally electrifying and pleasurable. Erza revelled in the feeling. 

"You're my slut."  Mirajane  bent down and bit harshly on  Erza's  collarbone before gliding her tongue over and healing the wound. When she pulled away, a large love bite replaced where her mouth was moments ago. She smirked. 

"My slave."

"Yes, Mistress!" Erza's moan was low and wanton, and Mirajane could not think of a more incredible noise. Erza Scarlet, Titania the queen, was left a shivering, panting mess, on her knees and begging, in front of Mira. Seeing someone so powerful being so obedient and placid turned Mira on in ways nothing else ever had. The white haired dominatrix was filled with sudden awe for her submissive, and was more than willing to reward her.

She slipped her manicured nails under the navy blue frill of Erza's underwear, and was pleasantly surprised to find a dampness already there. She let her lips slid over Erza's as her fingers teased the edges of Erza's clit. Erza moaned as she withdrew from the kiss, a trail of saliva still keeping her connected to her mistress. Mira rubbed the hardened nub of flesh and felt more of Erza's wetness under the pads of her fingers. With her other hand she thrust one finger inside her submissive, relishing in how the red head's back arched in surprised pleasure. She continued to flick her wrist, thrusting until a quick rhythm had been formed. The moist noises filling the air both aroused her and spurred her to continue. 

When Erza felt as though the pleasure had become almost manageable, Mira dropped to her knees and pushed her face firmly between Erza's thighs. Mira's mouth replaced the hand which was circling Erza's clit and she sucked on it softly. The smell of sweat and a woman's arousal filled the room, and the breathy cries tumbling from Erza's swollen lips echoed off the walls. She bucked her hips in time with Mira's fingers and tongue as the raw feeling of pleasure threatened to consume her.

Mira added a second finger and, giving Erza no time to adjust to the intrusion, began to pull them apart inside of her. She scissored Erza gently at first, afraid of causing her submissive any long term damage, but when Erza was sweating and desperate, she began stretching her more harshly, adding a third finger to fill where she could not reach.  Erza's arousal was dripping now, and the bitter taste was delicious as it fell on Mira's tongue. She lapped it up gladly, enjoying the thick liquid as it slid down her throat. 

"Fuck-I-Mistress! Mira!" Erza half screamed, throwing her head back and panting hard. 

"How long do you think you can last?" Mirajane asked playfully.

"With a tongue like that, not much longer." She barely managed through her shallow breaths.

"Good." Mira's smile was nothing short of wicked as she removed her fingers from Erza and replaced them with her tongue. With two free hands she was able to play with Erza's pert nipples and assault her clit once again, pleasuring her woman in every way she knew how. Erza's skin was warm and flushed, the area around her thighs damp and straining through sweat and exhaustion.

Mira rolled Erza's nipples between her fingers and tugged at them gently, eliciting a string of cuss words from Erza's saliva sodden lips. Mirajane smirked once again, knowing that Erza would not last much longer.

She thrust a finger in along side her tongue, and no sooner had she started up a new rhythm, Erza's thighs clenched around her head and she shook, spasm after spasm wracking her frame as her wetness overflowed in her climax. Mira drank up all of the fluid she could access with her tongue, only removing herself from between Erza's legs when the girl began whimpering in over-stimulation. 

Mira stood up and met the exhausted, dreamy eyes of Erza Scarlet. She delved down, forcing her tongue into Erza's mouth and allowing the girl to taste herself. When she pulled back, her smile was impish. 

"Now, you need to repay your Mistress for that treat she gave you." Mira turned around and picked a garish pink vibrator from her box of toys. Erza moaned, no trace of her previous fatigue evident in her beautiful features. This was definitely going to be a night that neither woman would be able to forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erza  clutched the pink item between her fingers, eyeing it with glazed caution. It had been a while since they had used toys, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"On the bed, please. I have an idea." Erza trailed her fingers lovingly over Mirajane's face and neck, and she almost missed the hitch in Mirajane's breathing at the tender touch. Almost.

"Okay..." Mira agreed without question, knowing that she would find whatever Erza had planned enjoyable. She slid back on the bed, breasts jiggling enticingly as she moved. Erza licked her lips and ogled the sight, but forced her vision away and crossed the room. In the pile of clothes they had removed earlier were two of the pink sashes Mira had tied around her dress, and Erza carried them to the bed, still holding the vibrator. Mirajane tilted her head curiously, wondering what could be going through her girlfriend's mind. 

"If you would, please put your hands behind your back, Mistress." Erza smiled sweetly, and Mirajane smirked when she realised where this was heading. Erza momentarily discarded the vibrator onto the bed as Mira placed her hands next to one another behind her naked back. She stilled when Erza leant forward to tie one sash tightly around her wrists.

"What is the other one for?" Mirajane inquired, nodding to the pink fabric still in Erza's grip.

"Your eyes." She explained slowly, holding up the sash centimetres away from Mirajane's large blue eyes. It was an offering, not a command, and was just an indication of  something Erza had always wanted to try. When Mira inclined her head forward so that the sash rested against the bridge of her nose, Erza sighed happily. She moved the sash up and tied it carefully, not wanting to snag any of Mirajane's hair in the knot. 

"Too tight?" Erza's voice was low with arousal. Seeing her girlfriend tied up like this was a rare treat; Mira was almost always in control, as she had been earlier.

"No, it's perfect... It does feel strange, though. I don't know where you are." Mirajane's smile was small, and she tentatively reached out a hand. Erza linked their fingers together and squeezed, before letting go and holding the vibrator in both hands. There were three settings at the bottom of the object, and Erza set it to the lowest one. The vibrations hummed in the small amount of space between them. 

As Erza fingered and thumbed the vibrating piece of silicon, she thought back to the start of her relationship with Mirajane. One afternoon a man had entered the guild hall and approached them, telling them that, if they ever got bored of 'too much pussy', they would always be welcome to call him up for a threesome. Erza had knocked him unconscious before he had even finished his vulgar offer, but the issue he brought up was one she had already considered herself. Both her and Mirajane had been in relationships with males before, but never with another female. How would that affect their romantic relationship, let alone their sex life?

Erza smirked to herself. How foolish she had been! Gazing hungrily at the pillowy breasts, soft thighs and dripping womanhood, Erza knew she would not trade Mirajane's body for any other in the world. 

She pressed the vibrator to Mira's stomach, watching with blown amber eyes as Mirajane arched forward and hummed low in her throat. She was already aroused from pleasuring Erza, and that desire made every stimulation feel more powerful against her sensitive skin.

"More!" Mirajane demanded, the dominant she always was struggling with her current helpless situation. 

Erza smirked, rubbing the tip of the dildo just underneath Mirajane’s breast, but not touching any of the  most sensitive areas. When Mira started to whine loudly in frustration, Erza moved the phallic like object up and circled it around Mirajane’s nipple. The snub of flesh hardened in response, and Mira arched her back and moaned in appreciation, her cheeks tainted a delicious shade of pink. 

This was something Erza had always wanted to try, a manifestation of her deepest fantasy, embodied by the beauteous form of the woman she loved. The blindfold and the hand ties made it so that movement can only be felt, not detected. The anticipation and excitement made the experience far more intense, as you can never tell where the next sensation will be coming from. Erza frowned when she realised that they had nothing in the way of ear plugs, but smiled to herself when she realised that they would have to try this again, only properly.

"Like that?" Erza mused, rutting the tip harder against Mirajane's breasts. Mira moaned her response, nodding eagerly and arching her chest into the plastic touch. 

"Or maybe,” Erza turned the vibrator to its highest settings, removing it from Mirajane's nipple and pressing it directly against her hardened clit, "Like this?"

" _Ahhhnngg!_ " Mirajane ’s appreciation gurgled in her throat as an obscene moan, her body writhing against the sudden intense pleasure. Erza swore as she saw the struggle mapped out in the flush of Mira's skin and the hungry way she chewed her lip; the feeling was so good, it was almost painful. Mirajane didn't know if she wanted so much more, or to move her body away.

Erza decided for her.

She dived down, wrapping her pump lips around Mirajane's still erect nipples. The vibrator slipped down to rub against Mirajane's slick folds, and Erza flicked the setting down to medium. Mirajane whimpered in an erotic haze and bucked her hips to gain more friction. 

“Oh- oh _Erza_.” The  fucked out, broken way Mirajane said her name made Erza’s head dizzy with longing. If only her libido could keep up with her mind. 

Still praising Mirajane’s breast with her mouth, Erza began rubbing a finger teasingly against Mira’s opening. The hole had expanded with arousal, a clear viscous fluid dripping generously from it. Erza pushed her finger inside and curled it instantly, already stretching Mirajane in preparation. Mira shuddered at the stimulation, her skin flushed and mind dazed as strong curses and Erza's name tumbled from her swollen lips. 

"Please... another." She panted, hands twitching as they ached to hold, grab and mark. Erza complied, teasing Mira's clit with the vibrator as she pushed another finger inside. Mirajane screamed, voice high and wanton, thighs spasming at all of the attention she was receiving. 

Erza started pulling her fingers apart, gently stretching Mirajane as she simultaneously massaged her sodden folds. She was getting aroused again by watching all of Mira's reactions. Despite feeling a wetness between her legs, Erza knew that she was too mentally exhausted to go any further this evening. Instead, she focused on pleasuring Mirajane to fulfilment, a tiring task in itself. 

"Are you ready?" Erza licked her lips, sweat dripping down her brow and over her generous chest, her body heaving with the effort of holding back. Mirajane nodded, lifting up her thighs so that Erza had absolute access. The angle was awkward and clumsy, so Erza knew that she could not be long in finishing this. She thrust the tip into Mirajane at the same time that she pinched her clit, causing Mira's mouth to open in a silent scream. 

The blindfold was tricky under  Erza's  shaking fingers, but she continu ed  thrusting the vibrator in and out of  Mirajane at rapid speed. As  soon as the material was removed, their eyes met and Mira surged down for a kiss. Their tongues were slick and desperate as they rubbed against each other, both women moaning at the sensation like animals in heat. The new angle made the dildo press further, and the vibrations hit  Mirajane's  special gland with a cry that  Erza  gladly swallowed.

"I... Won't last much longer."  Mirajane  rest her head on  Erza's  shoulder, panting hard. Drool leaked from her mouth as she thrust her hips down against the fake penis, her groans coming out high and breathless.  Erza  started fingering  Mirajane's  clit again, rubbing and pinching the exposed button with earnest eagerness; she loved the sight of the snub of flesh  swelling from it's hood. She loved it even more when it belonged to  Mirajane .

" Ahh \- oh god _yes_! Right there-" The sinful noises  Mirajane  was making spurred  Erza  on. She thrust harder, rubbed faster, pushing  Mirajane  closer and closer and _c_ _loser_  to the edge of ultimate pleasure.  Mirajane  felt the wetness at her groin flowing even more, her stomach clenching as her orgasm approached. Just as she hit her peak with a long squirt,  Mirajane  sunk her teeth into  Erza's  shoulder blade. The red-head howled at the sensation, bucking her hips into thin air as her clitoris throbbed between her legs. Oh, how she craved this woman!

Mirajane  stopped quivering, her womanly fluids dripping down her thighs when the dildo was removed with an obscene 'pop'. 

"Untie me." She sighed, offering her wrists to  Erza , who followed the instructions happily. As soon as she had two free hands,  Mirajane  placed one on  Erza's  waist and the other on her ass, and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

"That was incredible." Mira pecked onto  Erza's  soft lips.

"You're incredible."  Erza  replied, settling herself down into  Mirajane's  arms.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"We can clean up later."  Mirajane  spoke.  Erza  hummed in agreement, wrapping her legs around Mira's and shoving her face into Mira's neck.  Mirajane  fumbled blindly for the blanket, knocking the dildo onto the floor as she did so (and made a mental note to clean that later), and lay it on top of them both. 

By the time the dust from the blanket had settled, both wome n were already asleep.   



End file.
